This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more particularly to reading glasses which are constructed in a novel manner permitting them to assume a compact storage condition for carrying in the pocket when not in use.
Farsightedness is a common malady which afflicts a large number of persons. Although farsighted persons see well at a distance and do not often require optical correction in order to see distant objects, close-up work such as reading or threading a needle requires magnification that is usually provided by reading glasses. Consequently, the farsighted person has a peculiar problem in that he or she must have reading glasses available for use in the event that the need for reading or other close-up work arises. However, the glasses are not needed for most activities and are thus carried for the most part and are actually used only a small part of the time.
This situation can create considerable aggravation because eyeglasses are typically rather bulky and difficult and cumbersome to carry on the person, especially for those who are physically active. Eyeglasses are rather fragile and are normally carried in a protective case which must be located and opened and closed each time the glasses are needed for use and each time they are put away following use. Moreover, it is not at all uncommon for reading glasses to be lost or misplaced because they are used only occasionally and it is easy for the wearer to leave them lying around when they are not being used.
These drawbacks with conventional eyeglasses and reading glasses have led to many proposed constructions which permit the glasses to be folded up to a compact position for storage. Both reading type "half glasses" and more conventional glasses have been offered in hinged or sliding arrangements that accommodate compact storage. However, the compact glasses that have been proposed have not met with appreciable commercial success, largely because the increased cost and complexity and the functional degradation have outweighed the somewhat marginal advantages that have been achieved in size reduction. The sliding mechanisms and hinge constructions that have been proposed are so cumbersome and mechanically sensitive that they add significantly to the overall cost and require frequent adjustments and other maintenance. Folding up of the bows and ear pieces has been a particularly difficult problem.